


Missed Signals

by onesadtwink



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Neil, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, but not really, smut will happen, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesadtwink/pseuds/onesadtwink
Summary: Harrison's smug charisma is getting on Neil's nerves, and he wants to be taken seriously. Little does he know, Harrison takes him quite seriously





	1. Smartest Person I know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic ive written in forever. Smut will be coming, probably in the next chapter. More tags will be added as I go. Also, Camp Camp fandom, I NEED MORE NEIL. Also Autistic Neil cus it's practically canon (have you seen the way he hold his arms??? just like my autistic ass). Sorry if my writing is weird, I'm used to writing scripts or poetry.

Neil felt something rise in his gut as he looked over the note on his pillow, his mind racing to decode the taunting and cryptic message.

 

“I enjoyed your presentation today. It seemed like you put a lot of work into it, and I think it paid off. You probably didn't see me in the lecture hall, but trust me, I saw you. Maybe you will see me around.”

 

Signed, Harrison. 

 

Neil fumed, eyes tracing over Harrisons name time and time again. Of course it was from that son of a bitch, the rose left next to the letter should have tipped him off enough. What was he trying to do, drive Neil mad? Harrison wasn't even in that class. Was this a clue that Harrison had some magic at play during Neil’s presentation? Was he making fun of him for not noticing? Neil ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror for signs of foul play. No, nothing on his face, his fly was still down, no kick me sign on his back either. What had Harrison done? Neil crumpled up the note and through it into the bin, before slipping his shoes back on. He was going to put a stop to Harrison's teasing. 

 

As he walked towards Harrison’s dorm, he felt himself smoothing out his sweater and fixing his tie. It was probably to make sure his appearance was perfect to intimidate Harrison. Probably. He could see his face now, green eyes and smirk daring Neil to do something about it. But this time, Neil was going to do something more than tell him to piss off. He was going to give him a piece of his mind. He wondered what Harrison’s eyes would look like then, and the thought sent a jolt up his spine. He was going to put Harrison in his place.

 

Once he got to the door, he knocked twice, then swiftly opened it without waiting for a response. Harrison was laying back on the bed with his phone, sitting up as he saw Neil barge into his room. 

 

“Neil, what are you-”

 

“Shut up.” He interrupted. Neil frowned in his mind, he was hoping to have the first words. Harrison followed his orders and closed his mouth, and Neil felt a surge of confidence.

 

“Why do you do this to me?” Neil’s voice was harsh, and Harrison reacted instantly, face contorting into a confused frown.

 

“Do wha-”

 

“Did I say you could talk yet?” Neil’s eyes were trained in the air above Harrison’s head. He didn't think he could handle looking him in the eyes, not yet at least. 

 

“Do you think im some joke? Am I your punch line? Do you like pissing me off?”

Neil expected something in return, but Harrison stayed quiet. He wasn't used to not getting a response, and it made him falter slightly, but he quickly started speaking again.

“Everyone else takes me seriously. The teachers, the students, the school, fuck- everybody. Everybody but you. You and your stupid fucking magic tricks.” He heard a noise out of the other boy, probably to denounce Neil’s use of the word ‘tricks’, but Harrison fell quiet as quickly has the noise had come. Some part of Neil was relieved to not hear Harrison’s usual spiel about how ‘what he does are not tricks’, but something deeper inside him just boiled hotter. Calling Harrison’s magic ‘tricks’ always ended in a argument, and Neil wondered if he had accidentally taken the power away from the one word he knew would get a reaction out of Harrison. He wanted to egg him on, he wanted to see him mad, wanted to see him cry, even. Neil wanted to make him cry. Wipe that smile off his face, that ever present showmanship, the charisma. Neil hovered above Harrison for a moment, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Neil wasn't strong, he was a twiggy, lanky man, but he yanked up Harrison with ease. He wondered why Harrison didn't put up a fight. 

 

“Why were you at my presentation today? What did you do to me?” With his hand still gripping Harrison’s shirt, Neil finally looked him in the eyes. He wasn't met with tears, or even a frown. It was a warm, soft, pitying smile. 

 

“Oh, Neil.” Harrison said, letting out a sigh and a small laugh, “You really don’t have a clue, do you?”

 

Neil’s face went blank. He didn't let go of Harrison, and he heard the boy laugh softly again, before putting his hand over Neil’s, slowly removing his grip from his shirt. After he was freed, he sat back down on his bed, hand raking through the front of his hair. 

 

“I mean Max told me you had trouble with these kind of things but I never thought, I mean I knew I was bad at it but not  _ that _ bad.”

 

Neil snapped out of his momentary paralysis when he heard his friends name.

“Max told you what?”

 

“That you had trouble, you know, with people. I mean, figuring out their intentions and what not. I thought I was being obvious enough, but I guess not.” He laughed again. Neil stood silently, mind whirring like a machine, but not producing a single thought. He eyes were now stuck on the collar of Harrison’s shirt. Harrison sat there for a moment, before turning, trying to catch Neil’s eyes.

 

“I didn't do anything to you, or to your presentation. I just came to watch. I like watching you, especially when you talk about something you’re passionate about. Flirting, Neil. I was flirting.” 

 

Neil stood there for a few second, before completely crumpling onto the bed. Head in his hands, he sat next to Harrison for a quiet moment. 

 

“Please don’t think i’m dumb.” He whispered into his palms.

 

“Think you’re- why would I- Neil you're not dumb at all.” Harrison’s hand hovered above Neil’s back, looking for some sign that it was ok to touch. After a moment, he put his hand on Neil’s upper back, and felt him recoil, but before he could move his hand away, he felt Neil move his body back up against it. Even through his shirt and sweater vest, Neil felt the warmth of Harrison’s hand like it was up against bare skin. 

 

“You’re the smartest person I know.” Harrison said. His hand stayed still, but Neil felt Harrison’s thumb slowly rub his back. 

 

“Say that again.” 

 

He expected Harrison to laugh at the request, but he didn't.

 

“You’re the smartest person I know, Neil.” 

 

Neil didn't know why hearing Harrison say that made him feel like his brain was made of jello. Maybe he did know. He wasn't sure, he couldn't think straight, since his brain was made of jello.

  
  
  



	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of Harrison's tricks sticks in Neil's mind, he confronts him about the possible repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda short sorry

 

Neil tried his best to act like nothing changed between Harrison and him. Beside, he wasn't sure if anything really _did_ change. Neil would still interrupt Harrison’s impromptu cafeteria magic shows with loud skepticism, and Harrison would still smile and preform through it. But after a particularly sleepless night for Neil, his caffeine buzzed brain couldn’t handle one of Harrison’s ‘tricks’.

 

Harrison had caught Nikki’s attention with a particularly flashy trick in which flowers would grow wherever he stepped, even the carpeted floor of the library. Neil tried figuring out how Harrison did it, scribbling half finished thoughts into his notebook before presenting a coffee stained page to Harrison.

 

“I can’t even read what this says, wait did you call me a ‘Hufflepuff bitch’ in this paragraph? Because i'm a proud Gryf-”

 

“What I SHOULD call you is a illiterate talent show reject.” Neil snatched back the paper, left eye twitching.

 

“Neil, do you need some sleep?”

 

“Ohhhh Harrison” Neil laughed, putting his coffee down on the table a little too hard,

 

“I need a lot of things. I need to breathe, to eat, to ace tests and to wipe that stupid smile off your face.”  

 

Harrison knew what he needed to do. He smiled bigger. There was something so fun about pushing this passive, nerdy man to anger. He knew it was shitty of him to do, but he didn’t really care. He could see Neil’s fist clench harder. Was it bad for Harrison to find that kind of hot?

 

“Sleep comes AFTER I prove you wrong. If I don’t, who will? I’m the smartest person you know. It’s, it’s _my_ responsibility to stop you from running around deceiving people. Not just for their sake, but yours.”

 

“Mine?”

 

“What happens when someone other than me sees past your vest and tiny fucking hat? What happens then?! They kick your ass and cut your favorite shirt into a v-neck and everyone laughs at your patchy chest hair, do you want that Harrison?”

 

“Speaking from experience?” Harrison laughed.

 

“You cant ‘magic’ away humiliation.”

 

“Can you... ‘science’ it away?”

 

“I sure hope so, or these meds are for nothing!”

 

“Neil, are you worried about me?”

 

Neil had to stop and think for a moment. He was worried about what he would _do._ But, he wasn't worried about Harrison, right? Thoughts of Harrison flooded his brain. Harrison bruised, knocked out across the pavement, Harrison messing up a trick and hurting himself, Harrison making _himself_ disappear.

 

“Yeah i'm worried but I worry about everything so don't feel special!”

 

Neil waved his arms, knocking his coffee mug over, spilling the last drops onto the table. Neil groaned and reached into his backpack, pulling out a ziplock bag of prescription bottles and vitamins, which he quickly dug through until he found what he wanted.

 

“Caffeine pills? Neil, isn't that excessive? Jesus, what else is in that mobile pharmacy of yours?”

 

“Abilify, Effexor, Wellbutrin, Adderall, Haloperidol, Zoloft, my inhaler, my backup inhaler, caffeine pills, a couple vitamins and melatonin.”

 

“You take all of those?”

 

“No, some are older prescriptions, I just keep them around. Just in case.”  Neil seemed to be calming down, Harrison took note.

 

“Just in case what? The apocalypse happens and we use pills as currency?”

 

“Just in case, I don’t know, Penn and Teller’s bastard child drives me crazy.”

 

“That's not how those meds work and you know it Neil.”

 

Neil loosened his tie, avoiding Harrison’s gaze.

  



	3. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kisses finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil has glasses btw he got them in highschool. Also wtf Neil u cheesy lil bastard.

Harrison almost jumped when he heard the first knock.

 

Knock, knock-knock.

 

He knew who it was the moment he heard the tell-tale pattern of fist on wood.

 

“Come in, Neil.”

 

Neil quickly stepped into Harrison’s dorm, closing the door behind him as soon as his long limbs cleared the frame. He looked down at Harrison, face stern.

 

“Whats up?” Harrison said, in an attempt to lighten the awkward mood Neil had brought into the room. Neil shifted his weight a little, let out a shaky breath and started to speak.

 

“Are you _trying_ to kill me? Because high blood pressure will do that, you know. Im too young to have a heart attack-” Neil stopped himself and took a deep breath before going on.

 

“Everyday you do your, _tricks_ , and I try to ignore them but I don’t understand them. I understand everything, I know how things work, but I don’t know how they work or how you work and its... it makes my brain, just, stop. Everything makes sense in this world but you. I try to apply the laws of physics, the laws of _everything_ to you, and you don’t fit in. You’re this impossible anomaly and when I try and think of you, I- I don’t know, it just doesn't... compute.”

 

Neil, to Harrison’s surprise, was keeping relatively calm. He almost didn’t notice Neil slowly moving closer to him.

 

“I feel like there is a current in me, and it can’t get out, and it makes me feel full of static. At the same time I feel this energy from you. I want to close the circuit, Harrison.”

 

And with that last word, Neil grabbed Harrison’s shoulders and kissed him.

 

Neither moved their lips or opened their eyes. They stood there for a bit, Neil’s tense lips against Harrison’s pliant ones. Neil didn’t move until he felt Harrison push into the kiss, the silent sign to go on. He broke the kiss only to dive back in, brain foggy with excitement. Neil’s shaky hands moved from Harrison’s shoulders to the small of his back, pushing the boy closer to him. Neil could feel the way his back arched under his hands, and he leaned over Harrison, forcing the boys head back and his stomach forward. Harrison wrapped his arms around Neil’s neck before loosing his balance, falling to the floor with Neil on top of him. It didn’t seem to bother Neil, as his hands were still pushing firmly on Harrison’s lower back, and his lips were still kissing frantically. As they broke apart to catch their breath, Harrison opened his eyes to look up at Neil. The boy’s brows were furrowed, and he almost looked angry, but his mouth was slack, hanging slightly open, and his face flushed. Harrison took a moment to appreciate how red Neil’s ears were.

Neil opened his eyes slowly, careful not to look at Harrison, and removed his glasses. He tossed them lightly onto the bed, before quickly tucking his head into the crook of Harrison’s neck. Harrison moved his legs out from under the other boy, wrapping them around Neils thighs. Neil made a soft grunt as Harrison moved, his arms tightening their hold. Neil wasn't moving, and Harrison could feel his hot breath on his neck with every exhale. After a minute, Neil’s desperate grasp on Harrison loosened, and Neil slowly moved his arms until he was on his palms, looking down at the magician.

“Got any..” Neil’s voice was breathy and soft,

 

“Got any magic for me now?”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this chap was short 2.... busy with school shit. I try and update as much as I can, so that means shorter chapters. This scene might continue in the next chap.


End file.
